Vadim Markin
Vadim Markin is a vicious yet honorable Russian Meta-Human assassin. Being a member of and working for the House of Vasilyevich, Vadim was trained from a young age to defend his family's noble legacy, and due to his status, is a very influential face in Russia, despite him being low in the House's Hierarchy. Background Childhood While growing up in a life of luxury in the House of Vasilyevich, he was also trained like all young men of the House are. He was trained to be an assassin and do anything the House needed. This would include murder, theft and arson, when needed. Once his Meta-Human ability manifested, he was used for even more of these jobs. Being able to quickly dispatch any problem the House faced, he soon became their top asset. Information Appearance Vadim is a Caucasian man of average height and a lean body type. His eyes are deep blue and his hair is black and a worn a bit long. His attire usually consists of a navy longcoat, black gloves, black pants and dark combat boots. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Vadim, to non-hostiles is extremely affable and polite, as per his code of honor. Despite the House of Vasilyevich being notorious for often having a superiority complex when compared to others, Vadim does not. He's charming and makes friends easily, unless you face him. When fighting Vadim, he becomes vicious and ruthless, though still keeping his affable attitude about him. Even in a fight, he will never break his code of honor, making him a very honorable opponent. Likes Honor, Family, Fighting Dislikes Dishonorable Opponents, Threats, Summer Hobbies Vadim is very interested in collecting coins, and has one of the worlds largest collections due to him being a member of the House of Vasilyevich. Abilities * Siberian Winter - Vadim's Meta-Human ability is being able to freeze any physical, and to some extent, non-physical things. ** Ice Control - Along with being able to freeze almost anything, Vadim can control snow and ice. ** Time Freeze - Using his ability, Vadim is able to freeze time for a short period of time. ** Cold Immunity - Vadim is immune to all freezing temperatures, even insane temperatures that nothing could survive. * Indomitable Will - Vadim's will can never be broken, as he's able to freeze his determination mentally, keeping it steady. * Target Tracking - Because of his training, Vadim is an artist of assassination, being regarded one of the best in the world. ** Special Ops Mastery - From his training, Vadim received a massive amount of Special Operations Training. ** Weapon Proficiency - Along with Special Operations, Vadim is a master of almost all weapons, specializing in handguns and swords. Paraphernalia * Dual Pistols * Ice Weapons * Various Maps Limitations * Vadim works by a code of honor that he will never break, not even to harm his opponent. * If loyal to you, Vadim will never betray you. Trivia * The House of Vasilyevich is decended from Ivan the Terrible, first Tsar of Russia. * Vadim's DNA was used by the Russian Government long after his death to create the ultimate super-powered soldier. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters